


Jade and Chrysanthemum

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Torture, Ancient China, Cultivator, Demons, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Flower metaphors, Gags, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Naga, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Verbal Humiliation, bells on nipples, cultivator setting, dildo sitting, fit to fat, jade pillar, sorta - Freeform, weird dicks, weird metaphors for an anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A righteous cultivator discipline is captured by an evil naga demon.She and her servants treat him the way that he deserves to be treated.Like a toy.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, many girls/one boy
Series: Please read the manual. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	Jade and Chrysanthemum

The Madame’s chambers were always shrouded in the smoke from her pipe. The bronze tip of it disappearing between her full lips, her large chest expanding in her loosely tied robes with an inhale of smoke. And then the long exhale making her lengthy serpentine body shudder from the pleasurable taste of whatever herb was burning in her bowl that day. The Madame says that the smell of burning was something that reminded her of home, so it was uncommon to see her pipe out of her hand.

The Madame was lounging on her sunken pillow nest smoking. Her handful of pretty maids trying to bribe her with snacks and wine. The young girls stealing bites and sips for their own small pink painted mouths. They poked and teased each other, and the Madame watched with half lidded eyes as her little maids played in her coils.

It was a day of rest for the Madame, she was not to be disturbed by regular business. But certain exceptions were always allowed through, and that was why when the heavy bell that signified an intruder rang, all of the maids that were tending to the Madame that day tittered in delight.

An intruder!

A toy!

It was only a short time before a guard came into the smoky room, dragging a squirming and grunting figure. The tall and bull horned guard forced the young man to his knees, and then used a fisted grip on his hair to yank the human’s head back.

It was a male cultivator. He was wearing robes that had formerly been pure white, and had long black hair that would have shimmered in the sun when clean but was now a dull tangled knot. His eyes were thin and sharp but full of rage. His mouth was gagged by what appeared to be his own torn sleeve but no sounds came from him. Even in his rumpled state, the young man seemed to still exclude grace and had a righteous rage toward his demon captors.

The maids around the Madame tittered and whispered amongst themselves, they were so excited for what would come next. But they all quieted when the Madame’s long scaled tail shifted her voluptuous upper body up to better see her captive.

“A white robe, with a gold trim . . . you must be a discipline of the sect to the west of us, the high and mighty one that pretends that the clothes they wear show how pure they are. And yet, here is just a single discipline in my nest? I’ve never known them not to travel in groups. Your brothers left you, didn’t they? They must have considered you a loss they were willing to make. Or were you so foolhardy to come alone, without the numbers you cultivators think make you strong, into the nest of a naga? Most are warned to stay far from the naga’s nest. But we of course will take _very_ good care of you before sending you on your way. Never let it be said that I do not treat a guest with the respect and hospitality they deserve.”

The Madame settled back into her comfortable nest before exerting a small amount of her aura to restrain the cultivator’s power. In a moment, the young man went from a dangerous cultivator, to a regular human. He seemed to lose all of his regale posture. He sagged in the guard’s hands, no longer supporting himself with his spiritual energy. He was still blinking away his confusion when the Madame waved lazily with her pipe.

“Girls, he’s quite mussed from his travels. Why don’t you clean him up and put him in some more appropriate attire? And bring in the Rising Dragon Chair. He’s a guest of honor and should have a good seat.”

The maids descended upon the now weakened cultivator. It was a flurry of colorful silks and squealing as the room became a mess of activity. His robes were ripped off of his body by the claws of some of the maids. His body exposed to the eyes and hands of these demonic girls as they poke and pinched his flesh. The cultivator was shoved into a lukewarm wooden tub of water that had been dragged in and he was scrubbed by the madly giggling girls. It was only his anger that kept the shame at bay as they made chirped comments about every part of him. From his “cute little nipples” to his “adorable tiny cock” everything was touched and cleaned.

He fought as hard as he could, but with his cultivation sealed he was easily kept still by the silent guard as the demon maids directed him turned this way and that. His kicking legs were easily caught and held up, allowing hands to dip between his legs and touch him in places that even he avoided.

He was quickly scrubbed clean. His wet hair was pulled into a braid and then draped over one of his shoulders as the large guard held his wrists high. He then had brightly colored silk scarves tied to his wrists, ankles and waist. The scarf loosely wrapped around his waist was too thin to hide his manhood and too short by far, his cock and balls only half covered by the fluttering fabric.

A laughing maid rushed away before returning with sewing thread and bells. A pinch to his nipples by sharp claws and they were stretched out, allowing the demonic girl to quickly tie a tight knot around the pinched tip of his nipples and hang the silver bells from each one. His sensitive flesh was released and the bells tugged at him and chimed with each movement he made. Two sharp flicks to the bells on his chest later, he was once more presented to the Madame.

She took one look at him and began to laugh with a full-bodied smoker’s voice, “Oh, he looks like proper entertainment now-, all adorned in dancing silks and bells. Give him a spin, let me see all he has to show.”

The guard dutifully began to twist the boy around, making him prance on his toes as the many eyes in the room crawled all over his body. The gentle chime of the bells hanging from his nipples mixed with the titters of the maids. The silks fluttering at every twitch of his struggling body. What wasn’t pure white skin, was red in rage and embarrassment.

The Madame chuckled as she looked over her toy. He was all lean muscle under the smooth skin. Barely an ounce of fat softened the cords of muscles, and she could count his ribs from where she laid.

Cultivation disciplines were always worked too hard and underfed in her opinion. Decently strong for a human of course, but barely more than fighting skeletons. Regal enough while clothed in their long robes, but once the cloth was removed they were nothing but bone and tendon.

He had the colors and baring of a noble young master, but the body of a pheasant farm boy.

The Madame could do something about that.

“Bring me my oils. The poor boy looks like he could use some healing, his body is entirely too fragile.”

At the Madame’s words, one of the maids took off at a run to fulfill the duty requested, while the rest gave a small shriek of delight before beginning to whisper to each other. The lotions were rarely brought out, and it was always a treat when the Madame decided to play with them.

The maid returned with a heavily decorated chest, she gently opened the lid and held the chest out for the Madame to choose what she would like to use. The Madame’s slit eyes trailed over the contents before delicately extracting a heavy red bottle. She immediately handed the bottle to the closest girl.

“Rub this into his skin, make sure to get it everywhere. From the soles of his feet to the tips of his ears.”

The maids once more descended upon the human, this time with an odd smelling oil dripping from their hands. Once more hands were all over the human’s body, sliding between his toes and up his calves. They dipped between his thighs and slimed over his cock and balls. They tickled over his ribs and circled and pinched his nipples, making the bells chime. They stroked up his arms and forced themselves between his fingers. They dabbed his face and neck and lips.

They slid up his spine and cupped his ass. A palm even swept between the cheeks pressing hard to the puckered chrysanthemum between.

And as fast as it began, it was over.

The maids all tittered away as they quickly washed their hands in the wooden tub.

“Now, while we wait for the oil to take effect, why don’t we have this discipline take the seat of honor. Bring it over.”

A pair of maids ran to a corner of the room, where an odd statue was. It was a red wood carving of a Chinese dragon twisting into flight. The body contorting in strange ways to reach about eight feet tall, but with the head curled down in a snarl over where the most forward bend was, directly over a strange dent in the wood. Like a navel on the dragon’s stomach.

The maids dragged the stature forward and brought out a length of rope. The discipline’s wrists were expertly tied by the guard before the end of the rope was fed through a hidden notch. Soon the discipline was dragged toward and up the statue by the rope. He was forced to hang from his wrists, appearing to dangle from the dragon’s mouth.

But even as he struggled from this new insult he was lowered. He was stopped the moment he felt the cool wood touch his bare ass, his feet still not touching the floor. But this seemed to be expected, as then the maids began to stack thin metal plates with strings tied in holes underneath his feet. The metal plates were stacked until he could stand with his bare skin just barely grazing the wood.

The cultivator thought this was the end of it, but then the guard suddenly hoisted him up once more to dangle from his wrists, a full foot off of the metal plates and the carved wood.

“Now, which should I use? You,” The Madame pointed at a maid in yellow robes with curling ram’s horns, “choose a thick one, but no longer than seven inches.”

The maid in yellow nodded quickly before scampering to a large chest of drawers. She opened one of the drawers in the middle and gazed at the inside for a while before reaching in with a hot blush and a grin.

She clutched what she retrieved to her chest and hurried to stand before the hanging boy. She hid her hands with her body as she seemed to screw something into the wood below. She bent quickly and snatched the red bottle that had been forgotten on the floor and seemed to pore some of its contents on the seat below the boy. Then she returned to her seat, a giggle in her throat as she passed the bottle to the girl closest to the still open chest.

The Madame hummed lowly when she saw the girl’s choice. It was the jade carved to resemble an old lover of the Madame’s. The man had had a cock that had started thick, and had only gotten wider as one slid down the shaft. There had been bands of flesh that would stretch her wider and wider as he would go deeper, the fat bumps of the shaft would catch her clit as she was fucked. A pleasing enough experience to keep in jade, long after the fires of that passion had gone out.

The Madame settled back into the pillows, her maids all clustered to the front of the nest to get an up-close look at the plucking of the discipline’s chrysanthemum. She took another drag from her pipe before letting the smoke out with the words, “Lower him.”

The guard immediately began to inch the cultivator down toward the dragon’s new jade cock.

The discipline, who had been wiggling to try and see below him, had a moment of relief to stop hanging from his wrists. Without his cultivation, his shoulders had begun to strain. He was slowly lowered down, but something touched his skin long before it should have. It was harder and colder than the wood had been, and slipped between his greased cheeks to prod at his tense flesh. The discipline instinctively tried to get away from the thing pressing at him, and flexed his feet, rising to his tip toes to keep his weight off of the thing below him.

He couldn’t manage to get away, unable to move forward or back with the cool jade kissing at his flower. He could only barely hold himself high enough to keep the jade from entering him. The maids all tittered as his body flexed and strained to keep balanced on his toes. The sharp outline of his muscles under the oiled skin twitching from the effort. The bells on his nipples swaying as his body struggled to keep balance. But while with his cultivation he would have been able to keep this strenuous position for days, with it so freshly sealed his body was too weak to keep up the difficult position for long.

Eventually his legs couldn’t take the effort and he was force to go to the balls of his feet.

The discipline gave a muffled scream, the first noise that had passed his lips since his captivity, as the jade pillar’s broad head was forced past the petals of his chrysanthemum. The pain of the violation outshined the pain in his legs, and his body gave a mighty flex. His delicate flower was lifted off of the jade, but his legs were too tired to hold his weight. Soon his flower was kissing the tip of the jade once more, and with an angry sob the jade pillar’s head was once more given entry to his body.

The maids all laughed and cheered as the discipline settled atop the head of the jade pillar. Some of them ducked close to stroke the bottoms of the still arched feet, making him twitch and shiver but he managed to keep his balance. They poked the straining muscles in his calves, and tickled the backs of his knees, trying to make him lower himself farther onto the jade. But the discipline still had the strength for this.

The Madame chuckled at her silly maid’s antics before hissing out a command, “Remove a layer of the plates.”

And quickly two little hands snapped out and grabbed the strings tied to the plates and gave them a hard yank. The metal slid out with a sound like a drawn sword, and suddenly another inch of jade was pressed past the petals of the discipline’s flower.

The discipline began to struggle at that point, more out of pain then thought. He brought his legs together, he kicked out one leg and then another. He tried to lift himself up by the rope around his wrists. He screamed around his gag, as everything he did just caused the pain in his chrysanthemum to burn hotter. It wasn’t long before he was exhausted and back to where he began, standing on the balls of his feet.

He did his best to glare down at the naga bitch who was doing this to him, but the fear of what would come next made his eyes skip away from her own.

The Madame was greatly amused by her toy so far. To everyone watching, his frantic struggles had looked more like a clumsy dance, from the way that the silks around his wrists and ankles billowed with his panicked movements, combined with the jangling canopy from the bells hanging from his nipples.

His face was an adorable blotchy red that showed how he was not only angry but holding in tears as another metal plate was slid out from under his feet, forcing him another inch lower onto the carved jade. His chest billowed with the hard breaths that he was taking from his nose, the cloth clenched between his teeth making his mouth useless for breathing. The jingle of the silver bells on his heaving chest’s nipples joining in with the giggles of the maids who all knelt close to the edge of the sunken pillow nest. They watched from their lower angle as his chrysanthemum was forced to bloom around the carved jade pillar.

They saw with detail how the red greased skin clung to the pale green jade. How with each plate removed his fleshy petals caught on the protruding bands before being forced to swallow them down by his own weight. How with his struggles he would shimmy up and down, fucking himself, however unwillingly, on the jade.

They twittered and gasped and blushed as they clutched each other, their eyes locked on the flower being so harshly plucked by their Madame’s jade. They watched closely as the abs of the disciple clenched in an attempt to keep the pillar from going deeper. They saw the tears finally leak from his eyes. They watched as this righteous cultivator was degraded to a pitiful damsel before the eyes of their Madame.

A few hands slipped beneath the folds of their robes. The blushing faces and heavy breathing of the maids growing louder in the room as they found their own pleasure at his pain.

Eventually all of the metal plates were removed and the Disciple sat with his full weight on the Rising Dragon seat. His flower forced to bloom around the jade pillar. He looked like a kidnapped princess ravaged by a ferocious dragon, the hero coming too late to save him from his fate.

The discipline had no pride left, having already cried, screamed and begged behind his gag. He was spread so wide. Wider than he thought his body could go, than he ever would have thought someone could be spread. He was penetrated, violated before the eyes of these demons.

“Oh, the oil has done you wonders.”

At these words, the discipline opened his eyes, unaware they had fallen closed and looked at the naga in confusion. Then he looked down, and another blow was dealt to him.

Where he was once whip thin with muscles earned from his hard work learning the sword and training, he was now soft. His once flat stomach now curved out and his chest gently rounded with fat. His thighs which had once been strong now were thick and plush. The soft flesh of his inner thighs pressed into the carved wood of the dragon’s body and rippled with each twitch of the tired muscles below. He could feel how his ass seemed to be so much larger and touch more of the statue behind him, the crack off his ass seeming to become deeper and deeper as fat swelled the skin. His body was sensitive, the skin tighter than it had been before and each touch to his fattened body was felt threefold.

The naga had already taken his power, violated his body, and now she had even shaped him to look like the bullied whore he felt he was. All soft flesh to be grabbed and gripped while fucking.

The Madame was quite happy with how he turned out. While before he had looked like a starved noble, now he looked like a very well fed young master. A doted upon male concubine with a soft chest and stomach, with thick thighs and a plush ass to take pleasure within.

But as the Madame’s eyes trailed to his cock and balls, she smirked around her pipe. “A shame it didn’t fatten up your manhood though. You still look like you have a child’s fingerling. But don’t worry, with a body like that you will not be bereft of lovers. Male lovers that is, though I’m sure a woman with a few bits of jade like I have wouldn’t mind spending a night or two with you.”

The Madame took another breath from her pipe, before flicking her tail at the Discipline. “Alright, we’ve worked so hard to make his chrysanthemum bloom. I wish to gaze upon this flower. Lift him up and show me.”

There was a flurry of activity as a few maids crawled out of the nest and the guard hauled the discipline up by the rope. There was a wet sucking noise as the jade pillar was removed from the discipline’s flower garden. His body was pulled forward and his feet were allowed to touch the floor, but his legs couldn’t hold his weight. He slumped down into the waiting arms of the maids.

His tired body was maneuvered between the two maids and soon his back was to the naga. He was allowed to collapse onto his front at the edge of the sunken nest, his now fat ass aimed in the naga’s direction. The two maids each took one of his plush cheeks in their hands and spread them, allowing their Madame to see the thoroughly abused and blooming flesh between. One of the maids decided to be playful and dipped her fingers into the red petals, spreading them even farther, to allow one to more clearly see inside of the discipline.

All that the discipline had the strength to do was growl low in his throat, the shame and anger at war inside of him, but his body was too exhausted to move.

“Oh, what a beautiful bloom. Truly a sight to write poems about. A flower spread wide, the garden open to receive seeds.” The Madame’s eyes flicked to the side, where the guard who had brought the discipline in, and had held him suspended by the rope patiently stood. A very large bulge in his robes. “It would be a shame to waste such well tilled soil. Perhaps something living could be planted inside. Guard? Do you have anything at hand?”

The discipline shivered as a new horror came to mind, his head turning toward the movement he heard. He saw the huge guard who had defeated him, gagged him, and dragged him into this smoky hell. The one who had held him suspended above the dragon seat, the one who had seemed to have it out for him from the beginning.

The guard was letting his black robes flutter to the ground and a huge cock was straining at his loin cloth. The cock jumped up when it was released and the discipline stared in horror at the inhuman penis protruding from the demon’s hips. It looked like a belonged on a horse, with a flat head and a very long shaft, but the shaft had odd fleshy flaps like fish fins patterned on it. The discipline soon understood when he saw the finlike parts flex and frill like a bird trying to attract a mate.

The sight of such a huge cock coming toward him with intent caused the discipline to have a moment of strength. His legs shoved him away from the ground and he managed to squirm away from the maids holding him. He did his best to crawl away, his wrists still tied by the rope.

He didn’t get far.

His ankle was grabbed and he was pulled back.

The discipline was making smothered noises through his gag as the maids all got ready for the show. The guard settled himself on the rim of the pillow nest, spreading his muscular thighs wide so that the maids could easily reach his cock and balls without having to leave the pit. The guard was holding the discipline by his thick thighs, allowing his ass to sit at the root of his cock and allowing the soft human to lean back against his toned stomach. The guard was purposely allowing the human to see how his small cock was dwarfed by what was going to soon plow into his garden.

Another bottle was taken from the Madame’s chest, this one blue, and a half dozen oiled hands stroked over the huge cock that was about to be planted in the discipline. The maids paid special attention to the frills that were wiggling on the shaft, insuring that they would be able to easily slide past the blooming petals of the discipline’s chrysanthemum and flex inside. A few girls stared at them in envy, but they were all excited for the show that was coming.

The guard suddenly shifted, making the discipline fall forward into the pit, but a maid caught him. The rope on his wrists was untied, but before he could do anything with his minuscule freedom the maid curled her fingers into his, letting him prop himself up and restraining him all in one.

The discipline’s stomach swooped. He felt so unsteady held in the air by a pair of hands on the bottom of his thighs and another in his own. He couldn’t help but make pleading eye contact with whoever it was that was holding him up.

It was the maid in yellow, the one who had chosen the jade. She smiled at him adoringly.

The discipline had this one moment to realize who he was looking at before he through his head back with a muffled scream.

The head of the demon’s cock had harshly thrust inside, his petals opening easily too abused to try and clench shut. The guard was sliding into his body, slowly but unstoppable. The frills on his shaft catching and tugging at the abused skin of his chrysanthemum and once inside they seemed to flex on something inside of him that caused a throbbing sensation behind his stomach.

The cock seemed to go on forever, but quite suddenly the discipline felt the skin of the guard on his ass. But even then, his flesh was spread farther until his body had swallowed the cock all the way to the root. He felt the huge hot balls of the guard press into the back of his own, his manhood gently tapping the much larger flesh. The discipline shivered and moaned. His petals didn’t hurt any worse, but the cock reached so much deeper inside of him than the jade did. Surely it must have reached his stomach by now?

He gasped as he felt something move inside of him. The frills on the shaft. They were flexing and wiggling about inside of him. He could feel them inside of him.

He was horrified at the shot of pleasure that came from one frill pressing into the walls of his body.

But he didn’t have long to think before the cock inside of him pulled back, seeming to suck out everything inside of him with it. The frills popping out and tugging on the flesh before plowing back in.

The discipline lost all sense of self as the guard began to truly fuck him like a favored concubine. His world slimmed down to the movement of the cock inside of him. The feeling of pleasure that taunted him. All he could hear was the chime of the bells on his chest, the slap of the guard’s hips meeting his ass, and the heavy breathing and giggles of the maids.

He wasn’t quite aware of the hands that trailed over his stomach, marveling at the way it distended when the guard was at his deepest. He didn’t acknowledge the removal of his gag, even when his own moans and half nonsense pleas for mercy began to sound in the room. He only barely felt the yellow robed maid lick his tears from his cheeks and sloppily kissed her back when she sucked on his tongue.

The only thing that managed to truly reach him was the pressure of something on his shamefully hard cock. It was smooth and cool like snake skin, but it only took a few rubs for his ignored cock to erupt.

His body convulsed, trying to squeeze and flex around entirely too much stuffed inside of it. He made a garbled sound of pleasure into the mouth that was kissing him, and he felt the hands on his thighs go bruising tight. All of the frills flexed and stilled the cock inside of him. He could feel the muscles of the demon jump against the squished skin of his ass as the guard planted his seed deep inside of his well tilled soil.

The room quieted as the only sounds were the breathing of the occupants and the chime of the bells hanging from the discipline’s chest.

Suddenly the guard gave a grunt and began to pull back, the frills still firm and tugging hard on the discipline. The human gave a breathless scream as his ass was abused for the last time, the frills spreading his blooming flower even wider as the cock was finally freed from the seeded garden.

The disciple fell forward into the maids and pillows. He landed in the lap of the yellow robed maid as his legs fell wide, white cum oozing from his bloom like nectar. He felt his ass cheeks spread by the other maids as they cooed and poked at his flesh. A few fingers wiggling inside and pulling him wide.

He whined at the feeling even as his face was stroked and he was shushed.

The discipline couldn’t fight sleep as his body desperately hoped that his trials were over and he could use this time to recover.

The last thing he heard was the Madame laughing as she blew more smoke from her pipe.

* * *

“Come on girls, finish up packing him up. He’s not even awake to appreciate what you’re doing to him. This is just so that when his sect gets him they understand what I will do to those that come into my territory. I can only imagine the others that I’ve caught and released didn’t tell of what happened to them here.”

The Madame shooed the maids away from the box, but the one in yellow lingered despite her words.

Inside the mahogany box was the carefully tucked body of the discipline. His chubby body was laid on his front, his arms tucked underneath of him, and his legs folded to the sides. There were new clean silks on his arms and legs in the white of his sect.

A cushion was placed below his naked hips so that when one opened the box the first thing that they saw was the flower peeking out of his plush cheeks. A bell was delicately tied around his minuscule balls and a long-stemmed flower had been so carefully fed into his cock by the very maid at her side.

If one was to remove the flower between his cheeks then they would remove the plug attached to the end, letting all of the cum pour out. She wanted it be known in no uncertain terms what had happened to this discipline. The flower inserted in his ass disguised how stretched the hole was, but the plug that would easily slide out with a tug would show just how abused it had really been.

The one in his cock was just a flower, but the maid had insisted and the Madame had to agree that it was incredibly cute, a little flower sprouting from a little cock.

The maid in yellow seemed to be sad to see the discipline go, but the Madame knew how human sects worked, she knew exactly what the response to this would be.

“Don’t fret darling. Human cultivators have enough pride to choke themselves. When they get the discipline back I can assure you that not only will they not take heed of my warning, but they will amount an army to try and kill me. Surely there will be this boy in their ranks. So, when they come to kill us, we will simply capture them. And this time instead of letting them go, we will keep them. This is just baiting the trap.”

At the Madame’s words the yellow maid brightened up instantly and after giving the protruding discipline’s ass a single last stroke she closed the box and activated the seal that would have it instantly transported to the gate of the human sect to the west.

She would surely play with him again soon.


End file.
